


Bird Aviary

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Birds, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: The Doctor becomes bord with the Master's punishment. will he be able to enjoy a nice day out with Missy or will his inpatients cause death and destruction for many incent people?





	Bird Aviary

Missy stood in the volt, her head backward as she tried to comb out her hair with one hand as she held onto the towel that draped around her with the other. Just then the door of the volt began to open. She glanced up to see it had only been the doctor with what looked like a few puzzle books in his hands. She ignored him and whent back to what she was doing.  
He took his jacket off placing it at the far end of the room. She didn't speak until he set down. “You know it is considered rude to walked in on a lady when they are not fully dressed.” she was now trying to do something to manage all of her hair. Still not giving him her full attention.  
The Doctor now emerged in the puzzle book. “Oh?” he said, forgetting for a moment that the Master was not a man in this regression. He looked up to see her shot him a look, he gave her a small smile ”oh, yeah, I forgot you're a woman now.” an awkward silence as he tried to contemplate what to say next, why were women so difficult he thought. “Oh, come off it. We have known each other since we were eight. Don't start pretending like any of this is a big deal now.”  
She went back to trying to braid her hair but was clearly having trouble with it. The Doctor when back to the book. “What's a twenty-nine letter word starting with an F and ending with an?”  
She stopped messing with her hair for a moment to think. She looked off as she complained of an answer  
“Is there not a clue?”  
“Do you need it?” He asked still looking at the page.  
Glaced off for a second, of course she didn’t “well your looking straight at it and can't figure it out.” but before he could answer she put her finger out for him to stop. She had a look in her eye “is it a word from earth?”  
“Yes.”  
“ Got it, it's floccinaucinihilipilification”  
The Doctor examined his paper before answering. “It fits” and began to fill in his paper. He looks up long enough to see Missy still struggling with her hair. He watched her for a moment before putting the book down. “Do you need help?”  
She straightens herself out and with a heavy sigh of relief “yes, there is so much of it” as she sits in front of him. He begins to brush and braid her hair. Not before long her hair was back up in a ponytail as she begins to dress. The Doctor went back to the puzzle book as she did this.  
A moment later she set across from him with another one of the books in her hand. She hadn't been sitting for more than five minutes before she threw the book on the table. First three puzzles completed. “I'm bored” she winced before letting her head fall back on the sofa.  
The Doctor got up, walking to where his jacket lied.  
“Where are you going? “ Missy set up right, watched him do this. “Don't tell me you're leaving, you just got here.” she would never admit it but she had found recently that being alone was almost unbearable for her. Ever since he tried to get her to help with the monks, the ghost of her past began to hunt her.  
He began to put his jacket on. “I can't sit here and listen to you complying. Nardole will be back in an hour with your stuff for the week.”  
“Oh joy, I get to look forward to the eggs man. That's not my idea of fun. Besides, how are you going to teach me how to be good if.” But she stopped what she was saying when he dropped her own Jacket on her lap.  
“Well, if you really want to wait here for him, I'm not going to stop you.” He said this with a grin on his face as he looked down at her.  
She sat there for a moment, frozen, unsure of what she should be doing as the Doctor began to walk off. Not wanting to miss her chance she jumped up to follow him.  
*****  
When they made it out of the TARDIS Missy had a grin on her face from ear to ear. This, however, was short-lived. It seemed as if they had appeared in the mild of a rainforest. The air was humid, but in an artificial way, as tall trees and Ivey surrounded them. The floor, however, was a freshly polished white granite. She sniffed at the air before taking her finger to her lips, letting it linger in the air then back to her mouth. As the Doctor walked out behind her, she stared at him. “Where are we?”  
“Earth,” he said with a big grin on as if it was something spectacular.  
She cocked her head at him “you broke me out of the vault just to take me on a field trip to some building on Earth?” she tased the air once more. “It's new” she turned on her heels to take a quick look around “what is this place?” she found herself becoming more angry with him when she turned to see he still had a bright grin on his face.  
“It is,” he said with wide eyes as he took a step past her, turning around throwing his arms out. “It’s the biggest that has ever been made on Earth and it will be opening tomorrow. I did the owner a favour a few years from now, and he gave me permission to come whenever I wanted.” he stood there for a moment thinking “perhaps he meant any time after we meat.” he mumbled to himself, quickly ignoring this thought, turning back to Missy. “So what do you think?”  
Before she was able to say anything a small yellow and bluebird flew past her head. She watched it perched on a small tree to her right. It was at that moment she realized the room was covered in birds. Her interest peaked, as she took a few steps around to get a better view. To her right was a small roundabout with a bench in the middle. Trees and plants surrounding it. To her left was a large walking area that overlooked a cliff that ended with a small ravine that had a place for the bird to retreat if they didn't want to be bothered with the humans. Missy looked down over the side. There had been so many beautiful birds down there that she wanted to get a better view of.  
“What are you looking at?” the Doctor asked as he walked up beside her. Leaning against the railing that kept the guest from falling over the cliff. When she didn't answer right away he found himself staring at her. Had this been a good idea. He couldn't help but have a moment of regret, even before she was able to do something out of place. Whatever she did would be on him. Not that this was any different from any other time. He always lived with the burden of all the crimes the Master, or now the Mistress commented.  
“I want to go down there?” she finally said. Before he could say anything she was already over the railing and halfway down the cliff. Without hesitation or thought, the Doctor followed. At the bottom, Missy made herself at home. Sitting in the centre of the revien trying to get the birds to surround her. Petting them when they got close enough. She quickly became upset went the one she was eyeing didn't want to be bothered with her. Staying off to the other side of the room. She looked up to the Doctor, “perhaps if I got him some food he would come over to me.”  
“You know I have always found it very fascinating how you can get so many people to trust you. But there is always that one that can see just how wicked you are at the core.” the Doctor said as an off-handed remark. His grin faded when he noticed this seemed to damper the smile on Missy’s face. He looked up to where they had come from. “You know what, I think there is a machine up there that has bird food in it. I'll go get you some, and we can see if we can get that bird to come over here.” he waited to see her smile return before making his way up to the cliffside.  
When he made it up he had found the food, but to his dismay, you had to pay for it. He reached for his sonic, that wasn't there. His first instinct was that Missy had taken it, but quickly remember leaving it on a chair in the TARDIS. He looked down, panicking for a moment when he didn't see Missy at first. But moving slightly to the right and past a tree she came back in sight, still sitting there, surrounded by a few birds. He could make it to the TARDIS before she noticed. Sprinting to the ship, grabbing the sonic and making his way back over to the food dispenser he grabbed a few handfuls to take back down with him. He looked over the cliffside to notice Missy was nowhere to be seen. He moved a few times, hoping the trees were just obstructing his view.  
“Missy” he hissed but didn't get a response. He quickly made his way down the cliffside, calling her name all the way down, but still nothing. When he made it down she was still nowhere to be seen. Full-on panic came over him, as he tried to think of everything that she could do. It was only an aviary after all. What was the worst she could do? He didn't want to think about it, this was after all the person who was capable of making a gun out of nothing but some leaves. He rains back up the cliff. He had to find her.  
The size of the place didn't sink in until you had to raise around trying to find a homicidal maniac before they did something awful. He raised up and down the corridors until he found himself in a cafeteria. Something seemed amiss, would she try to tamper with the food? He found his way back to the kitchen. It had looked like someone had been in the freezer, but when he made it over it was clear, they were long since gone.   
So he went back to raising up and down the corridors. Two hours later he found himself in front of the same exhibits. Things were getting beyond stressful now. What would he do, why was he so stupid to think she wouldn't do something like this, she hated the vault. He was just about to give up when something caught his eye. In the cage with a large vulture was Missy. The Doctor went around the side to enter the enclosure. Missy put her hand up to her lips to indicate for him to be quiet. In her other hand, she held some uncooked meat, trying to get it to come over to her. After a few minutes, it seemed to work. She had a large grin on her face as the bird was now perched on her arm as she fed it the meat.  
The Doctor frowned as he looked at her arm. There had been a large gash on her arm that he assumed came from the birds large talens. “Doesn't that hurt?” he asks he slowly made his way around her, trying to get a better look.  
“Douse what hurt?” she asked, only looking at him momentarily.  
“That cut on your arm, doesn't it hurt.” his eyes were not on the bird's claws themselves.  
“Oh,” she looked down at her arm for a short time before handing the bird another bit of food. “Oh, yes, it hurts quite a bit” her smile not wavering as she began to pet the bird on its head. “But it’s one-hundred per cent worth it.”  
*****  
When they made it back to the vault Missy changed her shirt placing the torn ones on the side of a chair. the Doctor began to clean her wounds, not addressing the fact that they didn't seem to be consistent with the one you would assume to find when dealing with bird talons. They had a nice day aside from that one bit. And he could easily keep an eye on the place for the next few days to make sure she didn't do anything when they were separated. It wasn't like she had her TARDIS. The Doctor froze for a split second, had he locked his TARDIS when he was looking for Missy? At that exact same second the vault doors began to open.  
“Nardole” his eyes widened as did Missy’s. She jumped up rushing to her piano, as she pulled down her sleeve and began to play. The Doctor took the first aid kit he was using, throwing everything back in it and shoving it under the sofa. Grabbing one of the puzzle books trying to seem as if he had been there long enough to be comfortable. The door began to open when he noticed that Missy’s torn Jacket was laying there. Quickly grabbing it and shoving that under the sofa as well before Nardole was aware he was in the room.  
He looked over to the Doctor. Oh, I didn't know you were going to be here today. If I would have to know that I would have made you bring this.” he dropped the box on the table.  
Missy spun around on her chare to face him. “What are you trying to say, you didn't want to see me egg man?” she sported a false frown on as she spoke.  
“Are you asking if I want to come in here and have you insult me. Believe it or not, that's something I can pass on,” he said as he eyed the sofa as if something was wrong with it.  
“Well that’s to bad, I missed you quite a bit,” Missy said as she grabbed the box. “But if you don't feel the same, perhaps you should just leave.” she began to walk to the box to the far end of the room where her bed was.  
“Hold on there,” he said, eyeing Missy as she walked away. She turned in surprise. “You need to open that.” he pointed to the box.  
Missy looked at the box then at him. “Why should I, you were the one who orders all of this. If there is anything in here that shouldn’t be that would be on you.”  
“Just do it” he insisted. looking over to the Doctor for back up. Missy gave him the same look before he got up, disinterested and slightly put upon.   
Putting his hand around Nardole’s shoulder, “you know what, I’ll take care of this, don't worry about it.” he began to lead him to the door as he did this, he went to open his mouth he was unable to say anything over the Doctor. “You know you're right, I should have just told you I was going to be here. So there really is no need for both of us to be here. You can come back later for the stuff she will need for next week. Have a nice day.”   
“Maybe it’s not the best of ideas, you know you spending so much time with her,” Nardole spoke a little over a whisper, hoping she wouldn't hear him. “I know it's not my place, but there is a reason you wanted me around. You told me yourself you were worried hope of her become a good person may cloud your judgment.”  
The Doctor gave him a weak grin “how am I going to teach her to be good if I never spend time with her. Don't worry, I know when she’s lying and I have it all under control.” with that the two were soon alone once again.   
When the Doctor turned around Missy was back on the piano. He went over to the sofa retreating the first aid kit and the mangled jacket. “That was close, I'll take these out before he gets back and knows we were both gone today.”  
The music stopped as Missy turned around. “Aw, are you saying you going too? Didn't you want to make sure Nardole didn't get anything for me that wasn't on your pre-approved list?” she began to get up “I can get the box now if you’d like.”  
“No, that will not be necessary,” he said, halfway to the door.  
Missy watched as he began to open the door, disappointment in her eyes but she didn't say anything else, she just went back to her piano as he left.  
She waited a good half hour after he left, eyes never leaving the piano before taking one glance around the room before making her way over to her bed. She opened the box. There was a large throw pillow that took up most of the contents of the box that she tossed aside on the bed. There was a book on crocheting, that she also tossed aside without looking at. At that, her eyes got big with excitement to see a spool of thread with some bits of wires, and a bag loose buttons that were not on the Nardole’s pre-approved list. “I think I'll be needing this soon” She reached for the pillow and the book, placing them back on top and putting the box under her bed.  
As she began to stand up she could hear Bill’s voice behind her. “Will you need that stuff before or after you kill me?”  
Missy pulled herself-form under the bed, calmly walking back to her piano, “after, there is going to be something I have to deal with, and I have to be assured ill be able to make it threw all of this.” as she began to play the piano she could feel the girl sitting next to her. She didn't seem bothered by her presence with her. “I don't know what you are, but just so you know I'm not bothered by anything I have done in the past so your going to have to work harder than that to achieve whatever it is you are trying to do.”  
Bill was now gone as a thin blond girl was now in her place. She rested her head on Missy’s shoulder. “oh? Nothing you have done bothers you? Then why were you so insistent on helping me? Are you saying you didn't say things to me out of guilt of what you did to me?” Missy didn’t look at the girl as she continued to play the piano. “I have no idea what you're talking about, I had you kill your husband because that was a better option than being stuck as a prisoner in the doctor’s TARDIS.”  
Lucy looked around the room “and that so much different then what is going on now?” she said with a little bit of amusement in her voice.   
A moment later her wife was gone, replaced with another blond that was beaming at her. “You know I looked up to you. All I ever wanted was to be important, to help you with your work. You know I should count myself lucky. It wasn't you who ended up killing me” Sally had so much potential, it was a shame to see her gone so soon.  
As soon as the words come out of her mouth she was gone and a tall thing man was now sitting next to her. “You know all you had to do was ask, after everything I did. I would have gladly given my life to make up for it all. For what I did to her. But no, you had to betray me. I thought you were my friend. I trusted you.” Cole, she wanted to defend what she had done, she had no choice, it was the only way. But even that ended up being another in a line of pointless deaths in a line of many.   
Just when Missy thought she couldn't take anymore, right when she turned to yell at the thing that thought it could get to her it was gone. She was alone in the vault. Good, she thought, what did she care what some dead people thought. Who she was right here and now was the only thing she cared for. As she began to play once more she notices a drop of water on one of the keys. She looked around but couldn't see anything that it could have come from. That's when she dabbed at her cheek. It had also been wet, a shaking hand made it up to her eye. She had been crying. Was this what he wanted from her? If it was it was something she wanted nothing to do with. She slammed the lid to the piano before going over to her bed. She did her best to fall asleep but all through the night, she could hear the voices of the people she killed echoing threw her head to the point she couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not.  
Not being able to sleep she began pulling the box out, slowly pulling the things from it. She would have to talk to him about this. The Master with empathy, he was going to love that. Now she would work on this. She still didn't know why, but there will come a day when she needed it.


End file.
